Historic landmark criteria require the wooden sash and doors of designated buildings be fabricated using traditional techniques and construction materials. These traditional construction methods, although aesthetically pleasing and architecturally correct, do not provide adequate wind load and impact resistance. Because building codes in many states now require door and window assembly to meet specific hurricane resistance requirements, a need has existed in the art for a glazing system that meets historic landmarks requirements in terms of construction methods and traditional materials yet at the same time provide hurricane level wind load and impact resistance. The present invention is an effort to meet those needs.
The present invention relates to window and door structures and in particular, an improved muntin assembly for securing and sealing glass panes within a window or door frame.